Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest
Ash Ketchum Meets Balto II: Wolf Quest is a upcoming sequel to Ash Ketchum Meets Balto planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock bring Kronk, Zhane, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Jack Skellington, Zero, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf and Elsa the Snow Queen to Nome, Alaska to reunite with Balto and his mate Jenna, who have a new family of six puppies. Five of their puppies look like their husky mother, while one pup named Aleu clearly takes her looks from her wolfdog father. When they all reach eight weeks old, all of the other pups are adopted to new homes, but no one wants Aleu. Aleu stays with her father, Balto. A year later, after she is almost killed by a hunter, Balto tells Aleu the truth about her wolf heritage. In anger and sadness, she runs away, hoping to find her place in the world. At the same time, Balto has been struggling with strange dreams of a raven and a pack of wolves and he cannot understand their meaning. When Aleu doesn't come back the next day, he runs off to find her and bring her back home. He meets with mysterious creatures, like a cunning fox, a trio of wolverines that taunt him, the same guiding raven from his dreams, and a furious grizzly bear that suddenly disappears as if it was never there. During the journey, his friends Boris, Muk and Luk hope to find Balto, but they are halted by some unknown force. They soon realize that this journey to find Aleu is meant for the father and daughter themselves. Aleu, after taking refuge in a cave, meets the field mouse called Muru who lets Aleu realize that being part-wolf isn't so bad. He teaches her that everyone has a spirit guide. After singing the song "Who are you?", it turns out that Muru is Aleu's spirit guide. When Aleu and Balto reunite after a close escape from the bear, Aleu realizes she has gained a strange ability that allowed her to see the bear's thoughts. Aleu has started to grow, telling her father that she's not going home until she finds out who she is. The two of them travel onward, both following the raven, to a starving pack of wolves by the ocean. They are led by an old wolf named Nava, who has magic powers and can contact the mysterious white wolf Aniu in his "dream visions". He tells his pack that one day soon, they will be led by a new leader, "the one who is wolf but does not know". Everyone believes that Balto, who is half wolf himself, is the chosen one that Aniu was speaking of. However, Niju (a young wolf), whom The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) work for, hopes that he will be the next leader since he is stronger and more powerful than the old, wise Nava. He plans to accomplish that with his followers Nuk, Yak and Sumac. The day comes to depart from their home to follow the caribou, the wolves' food source, across the large sea using pieces of ice like a bridge, with Balto in the lead. When Nava is separated from the rest of the pack, Aleu joins him to help him across, but runs into Niju, who is ready to take the elderly leader's life and the young half-wolf's as well. Balto abandons the pack to save his daughter, but before anyone gets hurt, they realise that the pack is floating away, leaderless. Nava cannot make the swim in his old age, so Balto tells Niju to be their new leader and to swim across to the pack, but Niju refuses to leave his homeland. Balto is prepared to help the pack, but Aleu realises that this is where she truly belongs. She makes the swim to the pack to become its leader as Nava returns to his home to find Niju. As Balto makes his way back to Nome, the raven reveals its true form as the great white wolf, Aniu, who is Balto's mother. Trivia *Kronk, Zhane, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Jack Skellington, Zero, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladdin, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Baloo, Bagheera, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Elsa the Snow Queen, The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest star in this film. *The Crime Empire, Oogie Boogie, Shere Khan, Makunga, Sheldon J. Plankton, Rothbart, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ratigan, Fidget, and The Grand Duke of Owls, Prince Hans, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) will team up with Niju in this film. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Pokémon films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Land Before Time films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas, The Black Cauldron, the Aladdin films, the Scooby-Doo films, the Madagascar films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Dinosaur, The Swan Princess films, Frozen, Frozen Fever, and Batman: Mask of the Phantasm. *The storyline will conclude in the third and final chapter Ash Ketchum Meets Balto III: Wings of Change. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film and a separate Land Before Time crossover with Balto II: Wolf Quest, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, Daniel Esposito will take over this film instead. Links Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Ash's Adventures Series films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Sequel films Category:Magical films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films